Persocom
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Sasuke sangat ingin memiliki sebuah persocom. Sampai suatu saat ia mendapatkan persocom 'istimewa' dari Sang Kakak yang kewarasannya sedikit 'bermasalah'. Persocom jenis apakah itu? [ItaDei] [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai] [Rated: T semi M]


"Hei, apa kau serius ingin melakukannya, un?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bosan melihat dua orang itu selalu 'lari di tempat'. Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali."

"Tapi rencanamu akan gampang ketahuan, un! Penyamarannya pasti mudah terbongkar, un!"

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah menyuntiknya dengan obat yang berhasil aku ciptakan susah payah. Dengan obat itu, dia akan berada dalam kondisi mati suri untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Dia akan tampak seperti _persocom_ tanpa jiwa. Apalagi aku sudah memberinya sepasang telinga baru yang istimewa. 'Sihirku' padanya itu sempurna."

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau nekat melakukan hal gila pada teman adikmu, un."

"Calon adik iparku."

"Terserah kau saja, un. Tapi yang pasti, perbuatanmu ini sudah masuk dalam kategori kriminalitas. Mulai dari menculik, menjadikannya kelinci percobaan dari obat yang belum terjamin, operasi gelap, serta _sekuhara_ pada anak di bawah umur—"

"Bukan _sekuhara_. Aku hanya melepas seluruh pakaiannya."

"Itu _sekuhara_, un! Untuk apa membuatnya telanjang bulat di atas tempat tidur adikmu seperti ini, un?! Kau seperti seorang mesum yang bermaksud mendorong adikmu melakukan perbuatan nista, un!"

"Memang itu niatku."

"Apa?!"

"Yap, persiapannya sudah selesai. Ayo kita cepat keluar dari sini. Satu jam lagi Sasuke akan pulang. Dia pasti akan terkejut mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari _aniki_-nya tersayang."

"Lebih tepatnya ilmuwan gila, un."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Persocom**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

Terinspirasi dari Chobits karya CLAMP

**Setting: malam hari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam kemudian...

Uchiha Sasuke, sembilan belas tahun, seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang sangat mengidam-idamkan sebuah _persocom_. Namun apa daya, uang tabungannya belum cukup untuk membeli sesuatu yang sangat canggih seperti itu.

Harga _persocom_ ukuran mini saja sudah super mahal, bagaimana dengan _persocom_ seukuran manusia?

Haaa... Memikirkannya saja hanya bisa membuat Sasuke meratapi nasib dompet sekaratnya.

_Srak!_

Memasukkan benda dari bahan kulit tersebut ke dalam saku celana, Sasuke pun membatin lirih, _'Andaikan saja ada _persocom_ gratis jatuh dari langit.'_ Itulah ratapan hati Sasuke yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaan _part time_-nya di _butler café_ milik Haku— Tanpa menyadari, kalau kehidupan normalnya akan berubah total akibat 'perbuatan baik' dari Sang Kakak yang agak sedikit 'bermasalah'.

Menit demi menit terlewati, Sasuke akhirnya tiba di halaman sebuah apartement sederhana yang biaya sewanya termasuk murah.

"Dei-_chan_, target kita sudah terlihat," gumam Itachi yang memata-matai pergerakan adiknya melalui jendela lantai tiga di sebuah bangunan yang berada tepat di seberang bangunan apartement tempat tinggal Sasuke.

Dalam kondisi ruangan yang gelap, pemuda yang memiliki keriput meski masih berusia muda itupun menyeringai lebar layaknya _Joker_ dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebuah teropong. Sementara Deidara yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sambil memijat kening licinnya berkali-kali.

Iris hitam Itachi terus mengikuti pergerakkan Sasuke yang kini sedang membuka kunci pintu apartement bernomor 205. Dan setelah sosok adiknya menghilang di balik pintu, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pemimpin di sebuah fasilitas penelitian bawah tanah itu segera menyimpan teropongnya, menutup semua gorden jendela, lalu beralih menuju kumpulan layar monitor yang ketika dinyalakan— menampilkan kondisi ruangan apartement Sasuke dari berbagai sudut dalam mode inframerah.

Deidara hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Partner satu pekerjaannya ini terlalu eksentrik.

Alih-alih disebut sebagai ilmuwan gila, Itachi lebih pantas disebut sebagai _stalker_ merangkap maniak. Karena selain menempatkan sejumlah _micro_ kamera CCTV di dalam apartement adiknya, pemuda itu juga telah menempatkan beberapa alat penyadap tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa Itachi sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?

Itachi pun akan dengan santai memberikan jawaban, _"Karena tingkah laku _Otouto-chan_ terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Lagipula sebagai aniki yang 'baik', aku harus senantiasa mengetahui kehidupan sehari-hari dari _Otouto-chan_ tersayang."_

Dan jika kalian ingin mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi wajah Itachi saat ini— Pemuda nyentrik itu sekarang sedang jongkok di atas kursi sambil menyeringai tipis. Pandangan matanya menatap intens layar monitor nomor tiga, lima, tujuh, serta sembilan yang otomatis berubah ke dalam mode normal ketika Sasuke menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Hei, kenapa adikmu hanya diam saja, un?" tanya Deidara yang merasa penasaran sewaktu dilihatnya sosok Sasuke yang cuma berdiri mematung di sana.

"Dei-_chan_, sebaiknya kau tutup mulut dan perhatikan saja layarnya baik-baik," balas Itachi yang sukses membuat sosok Deidara diselimuti oleh aura hitam pekat.

Sementara itu di dalam apartement Sasuke...

_'Kondisi ruangan sangat normal. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang mengawasi?'_ batin Sasuke yang mulai beranjak memeriksa ruang tengah, dapur, kamar mandi, juga beranda belakang.

"Tidak ada siapapun... Apa hanya sekedar perasaanku saja?" gumamnya nyaris berbisik sambil melangkahkan kedua kaki menuju pintu kamar.

Namun ketika ia meraih gagang pintu, kedua matanya pun menyipit tajam.

_'Ada orang lain yang pernah memasuki kamarku.'_ Tingkat kewaspadaan Sasuke meningkat pesat meskipun dari luar raut wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan datar.

"Hei, adikmu kenapa lagi, un?" tanya Deidara yang merasa gatal untuk tidak bertanya. Ia pun mengambil duduk di samping kanan Itachi yang masih tetap berjongkok di atas kursi.

"Sasuke itu punya kebiasaan unik ketika menutup pintu kamar," Itachi bergumam pelan dalam volume yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Deidara. "Biasanya, jika pintu tertutup, gagang pintu akan kembali ke posisi semula tanpa bisa dinaikkan lagi. Tapi untuk Sasuke, dia selalu menurunkan posisi gagang pintu sebanyak lima milimeter di bawah posisi normal," jelas Itachi yang mengingatkan Deidara akan kebiasaan seorang karakter utama dari sebuah judul _anime_ terkenal yang pernah ia tonton ketika sedang berlibur ke Hokkaido.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau yang sudah jelas-jelas mengetahui hal tersebut malah sengaja membiarkan gagang pintu kamar dalam posisi normal hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi dari adikmu, un." Deidara melirik penasaran. Itachi pun tersenyum 'manis' tanpa dosa.

- Yakumo -

_Cklek...!_

Gagang pintu ditekan.

Dengan sikap biasa, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar yang menjadi sumber masalah sambil tetap menjaga kewaspadaan. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya mematung saat ia melihat sebuah siluet hitam yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

_'Jadi—'_

Sasuke mengendap-endap, kemudian meraih sebuah tongkat _baseball_ yang bersandar pada salah satu sisi lemari pakaian. Sepasang iris hitamnya menatap intens sosok misterius yang tetap bergeming stabil layaknya boneka di hadapan.

_'—selain datang tanpa diundang, masuk seenaknya ke dalam kamar— Si Brengsek ini juga malah bisa-bisanya bersantai di atas tempat tidur.'_

Jemari-jemari kiri pucat meraih saklar lampu. Sedangkan tangan kanan mencengkram erat gagang 'senjata pemukul' yang bersiap untuk dihantamkan kuat-kuat.

Hingga—

_**PATS!**_

Lampu menyala.

Iris hitam membelalak.

Tongkat _baseball_ jatuh bebas membentur karpet yang melapisi lantai.

"_Dobe_...?! Apa yang—"

Topeng _stoic_ miliknya retak, lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Apa yang Naruto lakukan di sini?!

Kenapa Si _Dobe_ malah tidur di atas tempat tidurnya?!

KENAPA HARUS TELANJANG?!

Beberapa pertanyaan histeris bergentayangan dalam batin Sasuke yang kini berjalan cepat mendekati sosok Si Pirang.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP—_

Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sepasang telinga imut yang menegaskan bahwa sosok Naruto yang ia lihat ternyata adalah sebuah—

"_Persocom_?"

_'Bukan, Sasuke! Dia bukan _persocom_, un! Melainkan Naruto asli yang dimodifikasi sama Itachi jadi setengah _persocom_, un!'_ Deidara menjerit frustasi di dalam batin. Ingin rasanya ia memberitahu Sasuke mengenai 'kegilaan' Itachi— namun ponsel miliknya telah dirampas oleh sosok 'Iblis' yang saat ini sedang sibuk menyusun piramida dari tumpukkan kartu.

Sasuke yang dipenuhi keraguan mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa. Siapa tahu saja Naruto sengaja ber-_cosplay_ sebagai _persocom_; sengaja tidak pakai baju; sengaja tidur dalam posisi pasrah dengan tujuan ingin menggodanya— Sampai niat itu tiba-tiba menguap hilang ketika sebuah amplop putih tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan.

"Itachi, apa yang kau tulis di dalam surat itu, un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Hanya sebuah ungkapan tulus dari seorang _aniki_ yang sangat menyayangi _otouto_-nya. Aku juga sudah melampirkan sebuah foto kebanggaan agar Sasuke bisa menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan." Itachi memasang ekspresi bijak. Sementara Deidara yang melihatnya jadi _illfeel_ mendadak.

Begitu pula Sasuke yang memasang raut wajah sedatar papan sambil memandangi sebuah foto di mana terpampang sosok Itachi sedang menatap sendu seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang mulutnya belepotan sisa-sisa tomat.

_**KRESEK!**_

Foto nista itupun diremas, lalu dilempar tepat ke dalam tong sampah.

Itachi yang mendapati betapa teganya Sasuke, menjatuhkan susunan piramidanya secara dramatis. Iris hitamnya kemudian melirik ke arah Deidara yang _shock_ akibat ditatap oleh Itachi yang memasang ekspresi tersakiti.

"Dei-_chan_, tolong usap kepalaku."

"Tidak mau, un," tolak Deidara yang lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah membaca serius sebuah surat.

**.**

Otouto-chan_, apa kau masih ingat padaku? :D Kalau tidak ingat, kau pasti akan mengingatnya ketika melihat selembar foto yang aku lampirkan bersama surat ini. Itu foto favoritku loh X)_

_Omong-omong, aku jadi merindukan sosok 'manismu' ketika masih kecil._

_Kenapa sekarang kau tumbuh menjadi tidak 'manis'? :( Padahal setiap hari aku selalu berdoa agar kau tidak pernah bertumbuh dewasa dan tetap menjadi _Otouto-chan_ kecilku yang—_

**.**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk men-skip bagian menjijikkan dan lebih memilih untuk membaca paragraf surat berikutnya.

**.**

_Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Si Pirang._

_Itu adalah _persocom_ yang aku buat dari model asli pemuda yang diam-diam kau sukai selama dua tahun ini._

_Aku membuatnya secara istimewa XDd_

_Aku tahu kau lebih memilih untuk membeli _persocom_ dengan uang hasil jerih payahmu sendiri. Akan tetapi, sebagai _aniki_ yang sangat kau sayangi, aku ingin menghadiahkanmu sesuatu, _Otouto-chan_._

_Jaga Si Pirang baik-baik, ya :D_

_P.S: Jangan mencari ataupun mengejarku._

_Ponsel kumatikan karena aku sedang dalam tahap menyelesaikan project khusus._

_Salam hangat,_

Aniki_ yang disayangi Sasuke =w=_

**.**

_**KRESEK!**_

Helaan napas pelan memecah keheningan kamar.

"_Persocom_ yang mirip Si _Dobe_, ya..." Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur menyentuh permukaan pipi kiri yang dihiasi oleh tiga garis tipis.

_'Lembut.'_ Sentuhan itupun perlahan-lahan berpindah pada bagian bawah dagu.

_'Yang namanya _persocom_ memang luar biasa. Kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka dengan manusia asli jika tidak melihat sepasang telinganya.'_

Masih dibayangi oleh sedikit keraguan, Sasuke mencoba menekan sebuah tombol pada bagian belakang salah satu telinga— membuat benda tersebut membuka dan terpisah menjadi dua bagian warna— (Bagian atas berwarna putih. Sementara bagian bawah berwarna biru langit).

Di dalam sana, terdapat barisan lubang konektor yang berjajar rapi, juga sebuah kabel USB yang memiliki panjang elastis.

"Ternyata asli," gumam Sasuke yang rasa curiganya sekarang telah menghilang total— Tanpa menyadari sosok Itachi yang menyeringai licik di balik lensa kamera CCTV.

- Yakumo -

Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian Itachi...

"Pfffttt~" Pemuda tampan berusia dua puluhan tersebut susah payah menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Kursi tempat ia berjongkok ikut bergetar seiring tubuhnya yang terasa kesemutan. Ia sangat menikmati sosok Sasuke yang saat ini tampak kebingungan mencari tombol _switch 'on'_ dari _persocom_ istimewa buatannya.

_'Kenapa yang menjadi partnerku selalu saja orang yang memiliki kesenangan kurang waras, un?'_ batin Deidara yang tidak sadar diri kalau ia sendiri juga termasuk ke dalam kategori yang tadi disebutkan.

Deidara akan berubah 'gila' jika menyangkut soal ledakkan. Ia adalah seorang maniak perakit bom tanah liat.

_'Nah... Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Otouto-chan_? Sebentar lagi efek obatnya akan habis. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Naruto ketika ia terbangun nanti,' _Itachi membatin senang. Pandangan matanya menatap antusias Sang Adik yang membuatnya tidak pernah merasa bosan.

_'Aneh... Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan tombol _switch 'on'_-nya di manapun?'_ Sasuke menatap intens sosok pirang di hadapan. Rasa bingung serta janggal mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

_'_Persocom_ memang dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga memiliki kelembutan serta kekenyalan kulit layaknya manusia asli. Namun ketika aku memeriksa tubuhnya sejenak, _persocom_ ini bagiku terlalu detail. Beberapa bagian tubuh positif berisi rangkaian mesin canggih, tapi di bagian-bagian tertentu malah terasa lebih lunak seperti berisi otot daging pada tubuh manusia.'_ Sasuke berpikir serius. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan di dalam surat Itachi.

_'Berpikir soal detail, hanya di sanalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum aku coba sama sekali...'_ Sasuke melirik sebuah tempat yang berada di antara belahan bokong yang terlihat sempurna.

Wajahnya yang pucat tiba-tiba tersapu rona merah.

Ia pun mimisan.

"Hoi! Hoi! Apa adikmu itu serius ingin memasukkan jarinya ke dalam sana, un?!" Deidara panik. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur, membuka lebar kedua kaki Si Pirang, dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam rectum yang sukses membuat Uchiha Bungsu itu membeku di tempat.

"Nnh..." Sebuah desahan halus meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto yang mulai tersadar.

Obat "mati suri" buatan Itachi akhirnya telah mencapai batas waktunya.

"Keriput Sialan..." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut kini menyadari bagian aneh dalam surat Itachi yang mengganjal pikirannya semenjak tadi.

**.**

_Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Si Pirang._

_Itu adalah _persocom_ yang aku buat dari model asli pemuda yang diam-diam kau sukai selama dua tahun ini._

_Aku membuatnya secara istimewa XDd_

**.**

_Itu adalah _persocom_ yang aku buat dari model asli pemuda yang diam-diam kau sukai selama dua tahun ini._

**.**

_**Aku buat dari model asli.**_

**.**

_**Persocom**_** yang ada bersamanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang asli!**

- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Ugh... Kepalaku sedikit pusing.'_ Naruto mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan pandangan dengan cahaya. Ruangan tempatnya berada kini terlalu terang baginya.

_'Sasuke...? Kenapa ada Sasuke di sini...? Dan kenapa hidungnya mimisan?' _Tangan kanan Si Pirang terulur, meraih sisi kiri wajah pucat yang terlihat sangat kaku.

"_Te—Teme_?! Apa yang— Nghh!" Menyadari sosok di hadapannya itu nyata, kesadaran Naruto pun kembali seutuhnya. Namun sesuatu yang menusuk bagian bawah tubuh, sukses menghalangi niatnya untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaring.

_'A—Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Kenapa—'_ Sepasang iris biru membelalak ngeri sewaktu melihat pantulan diri pada sebuah cermin besar yang berada tidak jauh dari samping kirinya. "Telingaku... GYAAAAAAAA! Kenapa telingaku jadi seperti ini?!" Naruto bergerak panik.

Tidak sadar kalau jari Sasuke masih berada di dalam tubuhnya, ia pun refleks menggigit bibir bawah sambil mencengkram kain seprai ketika jari itu menyentuh titik yang membuatnya melenguh nikmat tertahan.

"Itachi, sepertinya adikmu terlalu _shock_ sampai mematung seperti itu, un," Deidara bergumam pelan. Kedua lubang hidungnya disumbat pakai tissue setelah mengalami mimisan deras.

"Dia tidak _shock_, Dei-_chan_. _Otouto_ hanya sedang bimbang memilih antara mengejar untuk 'membunuhku' atau memanfaatkan situasi yang sudah kuberikan padanya." Pemuda keriput memakan santai kue cokelat kering berbentuk wajah panda di atas sebuah piring pipih. "Dan aku sudah tahu pasti pilihan mana yang akan dia pilih."

Itachi menyeringai lebar sewaktu melihat sosok Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, mengambil tongkat _baseball_, mengedarkan pandangan, dan melirik tepat ke arah Itachi yang sedang menatapnya lewat layar monitor.

_**KRAK!**_

_**BZZZTTTT!**_

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin menonton pertunjukkan menarik," Itachi bergumam datar ketika sejumlah layar monitor yang memperlihatkan situasi kamar Sasuke kehilangan visual satu demi satu. _'Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar aktivitas mereka lewat alat penyadap.'_

_KRESK!_

[_"Tu—Tunggu, _Teme_! A—Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Jangan sentuh di sa— AKH...! _Kusso_! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk— Uh...! Ke—Keluarkan...!_]

_**GRAP!**_

"Hei!" Itachi sedikit protes sewaktu Deidara merampas _headset_ miliknya.

"Tidak baik menguping aktivitas pribadi milik adikmu sendiri, un," gumamnya sambil mematikan layar monitor dan juga alat penyadap. "Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau pikirkan agar tidak dibunuh adikmu nanti, un."

"Dei-_chan_..."

"Apa?"

"Ganti rugi."

"Eh? Ganti rugi apa, un?" tanya Deidara tidak mengerti.

"Ganti rugi karena kau sudah merusak kesenanganku." Itachi beranjak dari kursi, lalu berjalan penuh aura menekan, mendekat ke arah Deidara yang refleks mundur terseok-seok sambil menggenggam sepotong kue cokelat yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Ha—Hari ini aku lelah, un."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _Jankenpon_ saja, un?"

"Aku ingin yang lebih menantang."

Deidara semakin tersudut.

Ingin lari ke arah pintu, tapi kuncinya dipegang oleh Itachi.

"Ita—" Suara Deidara tercekat sewaktu jari-jari dingin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, mengusapnya lembut secara sensual.

"Sebelum aku disibukkan oleh _otouto_ yang akan membalas dendam, aku ingin bersenang-senang selagi bisa melakukannya." Itachi menyeringai iblis. "Nah... Apa kau sudah siap, Dei-_chan_?"

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARI**_** (?)**

**A/N: **Fic yang terinspirasi pas nonton ulang _anime_ Chobits. Untuk bagian kebiasaan gagang pintu aku ambil dari _anime_ _Death Note_ karya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.

Sebenernya bingung ini fic mo ditaruh di _rating_ mana ==" Pengen T tapi agak nyerempet M...

Makasih yang udah baca nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya tidak memuaskan.

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
